The After Years
by Kortney
Summary: Evelyn is looking out into the stars wishing that Danny was there and that she could actually be lying next to him... Songfic as Mariah Carey's "My All".


Disclaimer: "My All" belongs to Mariah Carey and W. Afanasieff. The children's tale "Guess How Much I Love You" belongs to Sam McBratney. The Pearl Harbor characters are all the creations of Randall Wallace.   
  
Evelyn is looking out into the stars wishing that Danny was there and that she could actually be lying next to him...   
  
Evelyn sits crying...outside under the starry sky.  
The screen door slams and Rafe comes walking out of the house and approaches Evelyn.  
  
Rafe: Evelyn, are you ok?  
  
Evelyn looks up with tears in her eyes.  
  
Evelyn: Oh, hey, sweetie, yeah I'm ok...  
  
Rafe: You sure, sweetie? 'Cause it looks like something is really bothering you and I've been looking for you everywhere...  
  
Evelyn: Oh well I've just been outside, but it's nothing... I'll be all right.   
  
Rafe looks at her bewilderedly, then drops his head down.  
  
Rafe: Are you thinking about Danny?  
  
Evelyn: What...of course not, why would I...  
  
Rafe: No, its ok, I think about him too...a lot.   
  
Evelyn: I mean, I'm trying to keep my self occupied with things to keep him   
off my mind, but it seems there's no way I can forget about him.   
  
Rafe fixes his eyes on the sky.  
  
Rafe: Do you regret getting married to me? I mean would you rather have ended up with Danny?   
  
Evelyn gives him a surprised look, like 'what was he thinking'?  
  
Evelyn: Why would you get that idea? I love you more then words can express; I can't believe you'd say that.   
  
Rafe: I know you love me, but sometimes I can't help but feel you loved Danny more...  
  
Evelyn: Well, don't feel that way, ok? I love you and I always will. Maybe you need to go lie down, it's getting late.   
  
Rafe: Yeah, that's a good idea   
Rafe turns and starts walking away, then stops  
  
Rafe: Aren't you coming inside with me?   
  
Evelyn: Oh, you go on ahead, I just want to rest here and look at the star. I'll be up, in a minute, don't worry.   
  
Rafe: Ok, don't stay out here too late, k?  
  
Evelyn: All right, sweetie, I won't.   
  
Evelyn kisses and hugs Rafe goodnight, then sits back down on a rock   
looking at the stars. Then she begins to think if she really loves Rafe as much as she loves Danny, and begins to sing looking up at the stars as though she were speaking to Danny.   
  
I'm thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight   
If its wrong to love you then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you and I won't pull through  
Without you by my side   
  
Chorus:  
  
I'd give my all to have just one more night with you   
I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight   
  
Baby can you feel me imagining I'm looking in your eyes   
I can see you clearly, vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far, like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight   
  
(Go back up to the chorus)   
  
I'd give my all to have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight, give my all for your love tonight.   
  
Then Evelyn is startled by the screen door slamming and gets up quickly.  
  
Danny: Mommy, did I scare you?   
  
Evelyn: Oh no, sweetie, you didn't.   
  
Danny: Oh ok, are you coming inside yet...?   
  
Evelyn: Oh yes, I was just coming in, shouldn't you all ready be in bed?   
  
Danny: Yeah...but I couldn't go to bed without you reading me a story.  
  
Evelyn: Well couldn't Daddy do that for you?   
  
Danny: Umm...yeah, but I like it when you read to me more.   
  
Evelyn: Ok, sweetie lets hurry inside then; its getting pretty chilly out here.   
  
When Evelyn goes inside she walks Danny up the stairs, into his room, and picks out a book to read.   
  
Evelyn: Ok...how bout this book, she holds up a book titled " Guess how much I love you."   
  
Danny: Mom, you always read me that book.  
  
Evelyn: Well that's because it's my favorite.   
  
Danny: Yeah, it's my favorite too.   
  
Evelyn: Ok, so you want me to read it to ya?   
  
Danny: Yes, please.   
  
Evelyn: Ok...  
  
So Evelyn crawled into Danny's bed and read him "Guess how much I love   
you."   
  
Danny: Mom, can you read the last 3 pages aloud again? It's my favorite part.  
  
Evelyn: Sure...honey... "I love you right up to the moon," little Nutbrown Hare said, and closed his eyes.   
"Oh, that's far, said Big Nutbrown Hare. "That is very, very far."   
Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. She leaned over and kissed him good night.   
Then she lay down close by and whispered with a smile, " I love you right up to the moon---  
And back"   
  
Danny had then fallen fast asleep and so Evelyn crawled out of his bed very quietly, kissed his forehead, and went into the next room where Rafe lay asleep with the lamp light still on. He had fallen asleep reading "How to be a Better Husband." Evelyn picked up the book with tears in her eyes and turned off the lamplight. She then promised herself that Rafe was a great man and that she would never ever let him think that he wasn't good enough; she also promised that she'd try to stop thinking about Danny, (who was and still is dead), and start thinking about reality...  
  
A/N: Umm...review.   
  
Beta-Read by: Josh Hartnett's Girl - Fanfiction Author  



End file.
